


Butter of Peanuts

by NescientAtaraxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescientAtaraxy/pseuds/NescientAtaraxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People expressed interest in a Zim-is-sick-and-Dib-is-concerned ficlet. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter of Peanuts

Zim wasn’t at skool today, the alien hadn’t been at skool all week. Not that this bothered Dib, oh no, he wasn’t concerned or anything. Not in the least. In fact, it was a good thing. Maybe Zim had given up. Or maybe Zim was concocting some other devious plan… yeah, that was probably it. Dib should pay him a visit to make sure he wasn’t going to destroy the Earth. Not because he was concerned or anything.

With a small basket of muffins for the tiny robot assistant and a basket of goods for Zim, Dib set out that Friday evening. The basket of goods was simply a peace offering, instead of anything done in good faith, to show the green one he meant no harm and wanted no argument. He was simply making sure the Earth was safe.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Oh hey, Gir. Is Zim home?" Dib handed the muffins to the little grey robot.

"MASTERRRRR! THE BIG HEADED BOY IS HERRREEEEE" Gir took the basket and ran to the kitchen, shoving one into his mouth whole and sending a flurry of crumbs flying everywhere. Dib would have followed Gir to the kitchen, assuming that’s where Zim would be, had he not caught a movement out of the corner of his eye to his left. There on the couch was a ball of quilt that stirred and shook. It was almost vibrating.

"Go away."

"Zim?"

"I’m not in the mood to play games, Dib-creature." Zim’s voice was still Zim, but it was slower and denser. Dib moved towards the little lump on the couch, two pairs of antennae peeking out from the trembling mass.

"It’s a good thing I didn’t come here to play, then." Dib sat at the base of the Zim-ball, gentle peeling away the layers to reveal a pale green face. "What’s wrong with you?"

"Zim is sick, if you must know."

"Sick like… a cold?"

"Zim is very cold."

Dib sighed. Whatever was going on with his skoolmate it was bad, making the shorter one tremble and shiver. They sat in silence for a long time, Dib staring at Zim and Zim staring at the floor. Occasionally Zim would let out an almost-sneeze, a little puff of air and squeak through his mouth. He was breathing with his lips parted, tongue hanging limply out the side. Dib reached into his basket and pulled out a triangle wrapped in paper towel and placed it beside Zim’s face.  
“It’s peanut butter and jam. I thought you might be hungry.”

Zim was too weak to even argue. He sat against the back of the couch, huddled his knees to his chest as he unwrapped the small gift. He nibbled at the corners, taking small bites. Dib offered the tiniest smile.

"What am I supposed to do with you? You look awful."

"You always look awful."

"Thanks, Zim. But I can’t fight you when you’re sick."

Zim mused it over. Of course, it wouldn’t be a fair fight and he would certainly lose to a full health Dib. But what could Dib possible do to help him?

"More of this… butter of peanuts."

Dib laughed to himself. “Alright.” As he was about to leave the door, he turned on his heel.

"Oh, and you have a week’s worth of homework to do this weekend."

As he stepped through the bathroom front door, he heard the quietest and longest groan come from the invader.


End file.
